An introduction
by lazysleep
Summary: A stranger calls upon a bounty huntress, a boy with PSI, a leader of a space unit, and a racer. Please review.


_237...238...239_

The metallic armor shined dully under the room's dim lights. The yellowish beam of light caused the shadows to become black pools of ink.

_240...241_

She laid on her back, knees up, feet stuck to the floor for her training. Her hands on the back of her head, she did another sit up.

_242...243...244_

"Adam."

"Yes Samus?" Adam asked his voice going through the ship's speakers.

"Raise the gravitational core to eighty three percent." Samus commanded.

"I would have to warn you, you have already surpassed you record and it would be unwise to strain you self any futher. My analysis informs me that the wounds you have sustain have not fully been healed."

_245...246_

"I got these wounds because I lost focus...This trainning is making sure I don't make that mistake again." The bounty huntress stated as she continued her exercise.

_247...248...249_

"I advise not once more." Adam announced.

_250_

Samus remained silent.

_251...252_

"The gravitational core has reached eighty three percent." The A.I said.

_253...254...255_

She did this not for any physical effect, but mental. On her last mission she broke her  
concentration and her suit had started to reform back inside.

It only lasted for a split second, but she more then knew that a second was life or death in the field.

The ship became bathed in a flashing red light as an automatic siren ranged 's voice once more broke over the speakers, this time much more urgent.

"Samus someone is hacking into the ships data."

Samus was already mid-stride towards the cockpit. "Adam stop them!"

"I'm trying...I never seen anything like this. Their simply going through the firewalls and secruty codes." Adam's voice seemed somewhat distant, almost as if he were confused.

"Forget stopping them can you figure out who it is?" Samus asked as she took her seat and begun pushing commands on the ships dashbords. It glowed a soft blue at her touch.

Adam didn't respond.  
"Adam?! Adam?!" She shouted as she furiously typed.

"I c~~t ~h~ir seems to b~ a pr~b~em with my ~~~~~ they a~~ not stea~~~g da~~ th~~ are sending a mass~g~."

Adam's voice cut off along with the ships power, leaving her alone in the dark.

She slammed her fist on the dashboard. "Dammit! Adam are you there!?"

She pounded her fist once more, this time cracking it. With a low buzz the power came back on.  
She called out to Adam once more.

A minute passed before he answered.  
"Yes Samus?"

"What the hell just happen!" She shouted as she stood up.

"One moment." The A.I said before running a scan of the ship. "A massage for you has been installed. Would you like me to play it?"

Samus took off her helmet and sat back down rubbing her head , trying to ease the growing headache.

"Play it already."

* * *

The boy sat in the endless cloud like substance, somehow in the sky, his red hat and striped shirt making him clearly visible. With his legs crossed he played with a yo-yo. He gently lowered the toy to the floor before having it roll back.

He knew where he was, he was simply dreaming. Dreams like these were a common occurrence for someone with PSI.

He candidly sat waiting for whatever will happen to happen.

The clouds directly in front of him begun to part as a man appeared.

The man took several steps towards Ness, who quietly put away his yo-yo. He wore a white lab coat that ended at his knees, his pants were khaki and he had black dress shoes.

The most distinguishing attribute was a solid white glove on his right hand.

His face seem to be covered by the clouds for Ness couldn't make out a single detail.

Ness stared at the man in awe. It surprised him when he spoke directly in to his mind. His voice didn't seem to exist, for he didn't hear it, yet he understood everything he was being told.

"I've been watching you. You have accomplished a great deed, and I'm most impressed with your talents. I would like to invite you to...a game of sorts. In honesty it's more of a tournament."

Ness stared up at him trying to forge an idea of how he looked, yet nothing came to mind.

"You don't need to decided now...No if you wish to partake in this all you have to do..."

Ness didn't notice him get closer, the strange man leaned down, his face obscured by the clouds swirling in front of him.

He whispered in to the boy's ear, this time speaking.

"All you have to do is..."

Ness memorized the instructions, as the clouds no longer pooled around them. A sudden wind picked up and blew them slowly away.

The man vanished with Ness waking up.

* * *

Fox zipped past the destroyed carrier, expertly dodging the few rubble that floated around. He was in his Arwing chasing after the notorious Star Wolf.

Despite his best efforts he wasn't gaining any ground, in fact it seemed he was losing more then he could bare.

"Falco." Fox said over the raido. "Don't let him get away. Keep on him."

"Yeah cuz I was gonna let him escape if you didn't say so." Falco's sarcastic voice echoed throughout the tiny cockpit of the arwing.

And then everything stopped. Fox was jerked forward, at the sudden stop. Only the harness kept him from smashing into the window. Fox interest went outside the ship, as nothing moved.

The careless debris no longer floated aimlessly, all of them halted by some sort otherworldly power.

"What the hell?" Fox whispered.

His head snapped at the sound of someone knocking. There, outside the ship's cockpit sitting cross legged on the ship front, was him.

No not him this one was drastically paler and he wore a white glove only on his right hand.

He reached and knocked again, this time smiling. Fox didn't say anything he just stared at the strange creature. It's arm phased through the glass panel and dropped something on Fox's lap.

Fox took his eye off the duplicate for a moment to see what he dropped.

A card.

When he looked back it was gone. Yet everything remained still. With no other option available he read the card.

'Fox if you wish to test your might against far stronger foes, please come to these...'

Time went on

* * *

Falcon's Blue Falcon zoomed past the empty race track. This particular track was the closest to his home. He never liked to venture to far after he did a 'rough' job. But a new race was being held and he needed to be in top shape.

"Eh?" Captain Falcon swirled his ride to a stop a feet away from the suicidal man, kicking up dust.

Falcon got out of his ship. "You know if it were anyone else driving that ship you'd be dead." He cockily stated.

The dust seemed to live by it's own laws, for it didn't start to settle to ground. It openly defied gravity, and decided to conceal the man's face.

Captain Falcon reached for his sidearm. "You don't speak much do you?" He asked the stranger.

He wore nothing special, just regular clothes, nothing flashy. Except for a white glove on his right hand.

For a moment they stewed in silence as if by some spell all noise was obliterated to keep them from being disturbed, but the stranger broke the spell when he spoke.

He voice was charming, like that of a singer.

"I knew your answer already. You will say yes."

"Oh, and how do you know that?"

The man raised one hand to silence the racer.  
"I'm holding fighting tournament of sorts. If you join you'll be able to pit your skills against another bounty hunter, someone whom might even best you. If you win you can hold the title of the greatest. I know you will say yes, so when you do burn this card."

The man tossed a blank silver card at Captain Falcon's feet.

"I'll see you soon, Captain." As the dust finally begun to settle the man was gone.

* * *

"Just join it, it will be a most enjoyable experience for you." The gloved man reasoned with him.

"While you're gone I shall personally see to it that this kingdom is safe."

The plumber gave it some thought before nodding in agreement.

"Good. Meet me at the entrance to Peach's castle three days from now."

He turned and started to walk away. He stopped, and without looking back. "Bring your brother along with you."

The man took two more steps before he started to dissolve.

* * *

Samus played the video once more.

A man obviously frighten held a camera in shaky hands. At first it's to blurry to see, but soon the camera starts to focus.

A man stands in performer's clothes, as two beams of light shine on him. Nothing visible of his face besides a wide smile. He waves at her with his right hand, gloved in white.

The camera man lets out a terrified scream as something burst from the shadows behind the performer.

Space parites, their bodies horribly disfigured from their constant desire to improve themselves.

One rushes past the gloved man the other is violently stopped by some sort of invisible hold.

The one that is yanked back, is lifted into the air, by what she doesn't know. The other rans at the petrified camera man attacking him.

The camera drops on it's side, the screen cracking.

The camera man is outside of view, but his screams determine he didn't die instantly.

The performer held up his right hand, mimicing the floating space pirate. He reaches for his right hand with his left, tuggs on it.

The space pirate's left leg is ripped off.

He repeats the action, this time it's the pirate's right arm.

It squirms and screams in agony, he repeats, it's head is torn off, and it's screams end

. The only sound is the other pirate eating the camera man.

It's soon dragged onto screen by some otherworldly force, and it is disposed of.

The performer speaks, his voice calm, composed, seductive.

"Samus Aran I'll grant you the power to destroy all of them." He jesters at the space pirate remains.

"So that you can get revenge, so that no one else has to be like the poor camera man."

He flashes another smile.

"And all you have to do is win my tournament...To enter go here."

He held up a sign showing coordinates.

The video ends.

"Adam...Go there now." She orders him, getting up.

"Yes Samus." The A.I replies.


End file.
